Early changes in feline models of spinal cord injury will be studied to define the relationship between changes in blood flow and membrane function and composition. Spinal cord blood flow will be determined by H2 clearance techniques with simultaneous measurement of ionic fluxes by ion-selective microelectrodes. Attempts to improve blood flow by stimulation of adenylate cyclase will be continued to determine clinical outcome in animals and the effect on levels of spinal cord adenylate cyclase. Continued testing of the hypothesis that spinal cord injury initiates free radical damage to membrane components by release of free radical catalysts and production of ischemia will be carried out by gas chromatographic analysis of membrancee phospholipids. These techniques may lead to more precise therapy with steriods and antioxidants if the details and timing of peroxidative damage can be defined. clinically, patients with spinal cord injuries will participate in a double blind study for the randomization of methylprednisolone conducted by the Yale University Department of Epid miology, and investigation of the value of early surgical correction of spinal cord compression with stabilization. both clinical programs represent a continuation of activity already in progress. Electrophysiological monitoring will be considered in evaluation of patients preoperatively, during surgery and postoperatively. Long-term followup will be conducted at 6 weeks, 6 months, and one year. All data will be stored with th Epidemiological Center at Yale University with analysis of data will be stored with the Epidemiological Center at Yale University witl analysis of data by Dr. Michael Bracken. These programs are within the scope of currently accepted clinical therapy.